The present invention relates to normally-open type solenoid valve or electromagnetic valve.
A patent document JP2008-121721A shows a normally-open solenoid valve including a damper chamber behind a plunger, and an elastic member disposed between the damper chamber and a valve chamber receiving a valve element, and designed to define a throttle passage. The elastic member functions to increase the cross sectional size of the throttle passage by deformation just after opening of the valve, and thereby to facilitate the flow of an operating fluid toward the damper chamber, to suppress self excited vibrations.